


Business is Good in Skyrim

by ktyxdovahkiin



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Gen, Khajiit - Freeform, Solitude, Wedding, What Would Dovahkiin Do, dowry, scumbag, sleazeball, slimy creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyxdovahkiin/pseuds/ktyxdovahkiin
Summary: While in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever, Ra'zhinda has an unusual favor to ask of the Dragonborn.This work is a homage to and adaptation of Dostoyevsky's short story, "A Christmas Tree and a Wedding".





	Business is Good in Skyrim

This one has just come from a wedding in progress - ah, but first this one had better tell you about a party five months ago that this one attended. Ra’zhinda is grateful, like all Khajiit in Skyrim, that you asked all the cities to open their gates to us. We do not mind sleeping in the wild, but there are times when even this one can appreciate a warm bed in an inn, for the winds of Skyrim blow bitter cold at times.

So, yes, this one was accompanying Ma’dran as a bodyguard, as is usual, and the party was held at the house of Thane Erikur, with whom you are no doubt familiar. A man high up in the business world in Skyrim, with connections in many other places, yes. A man most useful to know. And at this party, it was an opportunity for Ma’dran and the rest of us to make contact also with representatives of House Sadras, on behalf of the honorable Ri’saad.

You know House Sadras, of course, yes? This one does not wish to presume, but this one is unsure at times just how much you know or do not know. After House Hlaalu fell from favor, House Sadras was the one to replace it on the Great Council of the Dunmer.

Ah, yes, but of course, you have friends on Solstheim who have already told you. This one begs pardon.

To continue - House Sadras was in attendance, and they seek as their Hlaalu predecessors did to expand their influence with the Empire. Now that Skyrim is once again part of the Empire - of course, thanks to you in no small part - the best route into the Imperial coffers from this part of Tamriel surely lies through the port of Solitude. And to this port, Thane Erikur holds right of use. All this to you no doubt is well-known.

But here is what this one wishes to tell you. To the party, the chiefs of House Sadras had brought their little ones - children, you understand, and those members of their family who had not yet come of age. They were playing together with some of the noble children here in Solitude. And this one much preferred the company of the children to that of their parents, this one is embarrassed to say.

The leaders of House Sadras were abasing themselves most abjectly. Khajiit know the value of gaining the favor of a valued prospective client, but Khajiit also know the value of retaining some semblance of dignity. This one observed that the head of House Sadras had tears glistening in his eyes when Thane Erikur told him how pleased he was that House Sadras could attend. He began to speak in a most servile way with the Thane, and his wife joined him. This scene made this one somewhat uncomfortable, and this one retired to another room to watch over the children.

The children were most charming, yes. They played with each other, not mindful at all about questions of lineage or prestige or any such thing. They even played with this one, touching the rings in this one’s ears, and remarking upon the glossiness and health of this one’s fur. This one confesses to enjoying their attentions, and is shamed to report that this one may have abandoned her own dignity somewhat when she rolled around on the floor to play with the younger ones. Ma’dran was not entirely pleased with Ra’zhinda’s display, no.

The eldest daughter of the Sadras was a particularly beautiful young Dunmer, and this one is given to understand that as of this moment, she has just reached the age of eighteen, and is fit to marry. She was older than the Nord children, of course, so this one observed that she stayed out of their more childish activities, and withdrew into a corner of the room to read a book.

And there was another young Dunmer boy, but dressed in poorer clothes than the others. This one gathered that he was a child of a servant to House Sadras, hence a servant himself, and was here only to bolster the numbers. House Sadras no doubt wished to convey the impression of having many faithful retainers. This boy was also older than the rambunctious children of the Nord and Imperial nobility, and so naturally he stayed away from the playing as well. He sat together in the corner with the Sadras heiress, and this one noticed that her countenance brightened at his approach. They appeared to be discussing the book in her hands at first, but after a time she set the book aside and appeared to notice only him, and he likewise only her.

Now this one had been exhausted by the unflagging attention of the energetic Nord children, you understand. The people of Skyrim are healthy and vigorous, yes, and the children not any less. So this one managed to retreat to a corner of her own, still in the room, and sat behind a potted tree to recover much-needed breath.

It was then that Thane Erikur entered the room, or half-entered it, and stood in the doorway with his back to this one, whom he did not appear to notice. Certainly, he spoke to himself in a voice loud enough to carry to this one’s ears, so it is probable that he thought he was alone.

“A fine dowry,” he muttered, “a fine dowry indeed - thirty thousand septims! Show me the man who will turn down a dowry of thirty thousand septims! And on top of that, legal ownership of half of her portion of the Sadras estates - under Imperial law, of course… not their own silly gray-skin laws… shouldn’t be much of a problem, convincing that groveling simpleton to have us married under the laws of the Empire. They’ve got no prestige left, these gray-skins can put on their shabby act all they like but we all know where they really stand. I’ve got them both eating out of my hand already, the father and mother both! And I’m sure they’ll be willing to cough up even more… say, another tenth part… thirty-three thousand septims, and all I’ll have to endure is a wedding! And then, a divorce… say, a year down the line, won’t be difficult. I’ll end up with all the profit and none of the cost! Cook up some excuse, accuse her of perfidious behavior with some swain… they’re all known for that, anyway, people wouldn’t take much convincing, these elvish women, simply insatiable… trollops and harlots all… why, even old Tiber Septim had problems dealing with Queen Barenziah. This maiden’s a fine looking filly, though… yes… a fine looking filly… get a year’s enjoyment out of that, at least…”

To this one’s eyes, he seemed to be quivering with excitement as he beheld the Dunmer girl sitting in the corner, rubbing his hands together with anticipation in a most unpleasant way. At length, he appeared to come to some decision. He strode into the room, and loudly told the other children to go away into the next one.

They all complied, except for the young Dunmer lady and her companion, who looked up worriedly as Thane Erikur approached them. The Thane was still oblivious to this one’s presence in the room, you see.

“My dear child,” he said, licking his lips, “my dear child, whatever are you doing here by yourself?”

“If it please you, sir, I am not by myself. I am with my friend,” she replied, nervously.

“Who, him?” The Thane cast barely a glance in the direction of the servant boy. “Go wait upon your betters, lad.”

The young Dunmer male remained silent and looked up at the Thane with wide eyes. But Thane Erikur seemed to have forgotten him already. He bent down, and planted a quick kiss on the girl’s forehead. This understandably caused her to yelp a little, with fear and dismay, this one believes.

“Is that your book, you beautiful little filly? Do you like books?”

“Yes, sir. This is mine.” She reached out, and gripped her companion’s hand, no doubt seeking reassurance.

“How would you like to have all the books you could read, hmm? An entire library, all yours and yours alone?” Thane Erikur licked his lips, and then reached out for her other hand. “Such lovely skin you have. Almost the same shade as… Balmora Blue. Have you ever tried any Balmora Blue, my dear?”

The hapless heiress gave another yelp and shrank away from his hand, and the two young dark elves clung to each other, as if huddling for warmth on a cold desert night.

The Thane edged closer, and his voice was almost inaudible even to this one’s ears as he whispered hoarsely, “If I tell your parents that I love you, young lady, will you tell them that you love me as well?”

“Sir! Please! Leave us alone!” The boy… young Mer? This one is unsure if the young Dunmer male is to be regarded as a boy-child, for certainly among Men he is of age, yet to his people he is barely a kitten. The young male spoke up, trying not to sound frightened, but this one could smell fear in every line of his face.

“Get out of my sight, you whelp!” Thane Erikur said fiercely, in a low whisper. “Go away! Go somewhere else, just get out of my sight!”

“No! He needn’t!” The female Dunmer said. “Leave him alone. Leave us alone.” This one observed she was almost in tears.

Then there were footsteps approaching, and Thane Erikur glanced over his shoulder as if startled. Still he did not see Ra’zhinda, but he took fright and began to leave. But the young Dunmer male seemed even more frightened, and left immediately to go into the next room, followed quickly by the Thane. This one followed as well, and the huntress saw the hunter behaving strangely, like prey.

Thane Erikur was recovering his composure in the next room, and this seemed to involve advancing threateningly on the young Dunmer male, who was retreating in growing terror, not knowing where to go or what to say.

“You scamp. You sniveler,” the Thane snarled. “Filthy son of a gray-skin. Hasn’t anyone taught you your place, you wretch? I’ll have your worthless hide tanned for this insolence. You, you think you can come between me and what I want? Let me tell you, boy, I’m the most powerful man in Solitude, in all Skyrim, do you understand? What I want, I get, do you understand? And if you, you… you bastard son of a servant, if you think you can get in my way…”

This one could not help herself any further. This one burst out laughing. At this sound both the young elf and the Thane whirled around in astonishment, for neither had detected Ra’zhinda’s presence until that moment.

This one will explain why she laughed. It is as this one just said - she saw the hunter behaving like prey. We know of Thane Erikur, the wealthiest man in Solitude. Our caravans have profited much from certain dealings with him and his representatives. He is powerful, yes. Very influential. And yet, what this one saw was that he was going after the unwilling object of his lust and greed in a most absurd fashion. His wanton loins were so out of control that it was as if he were helplessly emptying his bladder everywhere. And when he was balked, which was good, because his words and actions were most indecent, he turned his anger upon the hapless boy. Would a Senche-Raht need to flash his fangs and growl to frighten off a little mouse?

You do not need this one to explain, of course. You know us and our ways. We take joy in life. We love being lewd, bawdy, licentious. We do what we need to win, we take what we want to have. But this one was most unimpressed with Thane Erikur on that occasion, most unimpressed.

So as this one was laughing, the Thane and the young male elf stood, confused. At that moment, the head of House Sadras entered, and looked about at the three of us. He was of course in some perplexity himself.

Nonetheless, he saw that Thane Erikur was present, and sought to press his personal suit, like so:

“Ah, my good Thane! And young Sarthis! This is most fortuitous. Thane Erikur, this is the young Mer I was speaking of to you, earlier…”

“Ah, indeed?” The Thane was attempting to regain his composure and affect a show of nonchalance. This one feels he was entirely unsuccessful.

“As I have said, he is a son of a faithful retainer of our House, sadly deceased… passed away some years ago… I have raised him almost as one of my own, but he will need to make his own way in the world, since he has in fact little in the way of ancestral inheritance… He has a good head for numbers, and he is possessed of a creditable memory…”

“Ah, well, um.”

“So, Thane Erikur, as the foremost citizen in the city, surely you have connections to the East Empire Company, and if perhaps we could prevail upon you to…”

“Ah, no, no! No! No, um, that is to say…” The Thane’s face was reddening. “No, please excuse me, friend Talvur, but that is quite impossible. I cannot interfere directly in the internal affairs of the E.E.C. I must be seen to be impartial, you understand, I am an official of the Jarl’s government. It is true I have some friends here and there, but as to matters of this sort… I am sure that they have far more applicants than they have vacancies, in any case…”

“Ah… it is a pity, Thane. He is quiet, well-behaved, and quite intelligent.”

“A great rascal, as I perceive it,” the Thane said, frowning. “A troublemaker, I’ll be bound. What’re you still standing there for, boy? Go on with you. Go somewhere else.”

The House head looked astonished, and seemed to gaze at the young Mer named Sarthis in a new way. Sarthis seemed ashamed, and embarrassed, and quickly ducked out of the room by another door. This one has not seen him again since.

The House head and the owner of the house went out of the room together, speaking in hushed whispers. This one observed that the Thane seemed to be looking over his shoulder at me. This one had to regretfully report to Ma’dran that she was likely responsible for causing disruption to business relations with the Thane. Of course, such disruptions are only temporary. The Thane has always needed us far more than we have needed him. But still, this one’s actions were not good for Khajiit business in Skyrim.

When this one re-entered the main hall, the young Sadras heiress was there, surrounded by her kin, but she did not look comfortable or happy. Thane Erikur was there, and he was giving much praise to the girl, remarking favorably on her looks, her demeanor, her bloodline. Very charming, he said, very charming manners. Clearly well brought-up. Truly a marvelous beauty in the making. The mother was almost weeping with delight. The father’s face was wreathed in a smile. All the members of House Sadras had caught the scent of things, and moved accordingly, as a pack. They praised with great propriety the girl, the girl’s parents… and most of all they praised Thane Erikur.

“Tiber Septim,” they said, “treated our Queen Barenziah well.” And they nodded and looked at each other meaningfully, with raised eyebrows, as if they had said something very clever with that remark.

And then the mother had asked, in a hushed voice, if they of House Sadras could have the honor of counting Thane Erikur amongst their friends. The Thane was warm in his response, and said he would be simply delighted to be considered a recipient for the precious gift of their friendship. This one heard the whispers all around the room. House Sadras had surely won a great advantage and an important ally. With Thane Erikur on their side, they would be a force to be reckoned with. Certainly their friendship would be worth cultivating.

But this one remembers clearly how that Dunmer girl seemed to keep looking about the room, as if searching for someone whom she was hoping to see, but was not there…

And so, five months have passed, and this one is once again in Solitude conducting matters of business on Ma’dran’s behalf, and this one chanced to wander by the Great Temple. This one saw that a wedding was going on, the wedding of Thane Erikur to Ervesa Sadras, heiress with a sizeable dowry. The Thane was there, looking very important, giving many orders and berating many servants. Many important-looking Dunmer of House Sadras and their allies were there. At least, this one supposes that is who those Dunmer guests were.

This one had the opportunity to see the Dunmer girl again. She seemed very melancholy to this one’s eyes. She held herself very properly, this one supposes, according to the strange ways of her people, almost like a statue. In her dark red eyes, this one suddenly thought she could see something… something strange.

Forgive me, Dragonborn, let me try to describe what I thought I saw. I thought I saw a… kitten, a young kitten, newly-birthed, but dying, struggling to draw breath.

Forgive my direct way of speaking now, Dragonborn. I have no special love for the Dunmer people, who used to keep my people as slaves in their land before the Red Year changed everything. And business has been good in Skyrim. But this… this is bad business. This is very bad business. It curdles milk, it causes cheese to go sour and meat to go bad. I do not like this business.

And so, Dragonborn… I know that your eyes see much more than ours do, and that certain things must be allowed to take their course… but if you could perhaps see your way clear to helping that Sadras girl in some way… whatever way you see fit…

This one would be most grateful, and indebted to you. Ra’zhinda thanks you for your indulgence, Dragonborn.


End file.
